Clinic Duty
by Icy Starr
Summary: What if it was House who asked Cuddy to go to a play?What if she said yes?What if she and him were more than employee,employer?What if they were more than friends?WARNING:OUT OF CHARACTERNESS This is a HouseCuddy story.FORMALLY TITLED TICKETS TO A PLAY!
1. Chapter 1

Tickets to a Play

Author's Note: I don't own House or any of its characters. This is my second fic, the first one being a HouseCameron. Please read and respond.

-----

The door closed behind him and he hobbled into her office. "Cuddy, I have tickets to a play, Saturday night." Dr. Gregory House said. He was an employee at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, as well as the head of the Diagnostics department. He had a scraggly appearance. He had unshaved stubbles on his face and had dark blue eyes. He walked with a cane. Lots of people would call him an ass.

Dr. Lisa Cuddy looked up at House, her icy blue eyes meeting his, a look of surprise on her face. Dr. Cuddy was a beautiful woman. She was an extremely kind woman, who was the Dean of Medicine at the same hospital. Her shirts were usually lower cut. House adored making comments about her breasts and rear end. "Um, sure, what's it on?" she asked, still getting over the shock of him asking her to a play.

"Recreation of Romeo and Juliet." House said. He didn't really go to plays, especially these types, but he got the tickets from a patient, and didn't feel like giving them away. Dr. Cuddy heard the name, and the surprised look came back. Her eyes still hadn't left House's.

"What time, and what day?" Dr. Cuddy asked suddenly. She began moving papers around on her desk absentmindedly, not knowing if House was trying to suck up to her for something he had done, or to get off clinic duty. She knew he avoided the clinic at all costs, and did insult the people there a lot. He just completed his case, so he probably needed a new reason.

"Tonight, 6:30." House said, sitting down in a chair in front of Cuddy's desk. "Just dress casually, it doesn't make a difference, seeing how we won't be the center of attention and all, we could go naked and nobody would care." Cuddy rolled her eyes, but couldn't help grinning.

"See you then. " Dr. Cuddy said. "By the way, you still have an hour of clinic duty left." She stood up and decided to walk to the clinic with House, to make sure he goes there and not back to his office to play his Gameboy or watch General Hospital. He could do that in an office too, but she would make sure he called a patient before she left.

They walked out together and to the clinic, where House grabbed a file and called in a patient. Satisfied, Dr. Cuddy left the clinic and walked to House's office, where his three ducklings were sitting at the differential table, doing various things. Dr. Allison Cameron was going through House's letters, Dr. Robert Chase was doing a crossword puzzle, and Dr. Foreman was drinking coffee and giving an answer to a crossword question every now and then.

Dr. Cuddy walked in the room, the door closing behind her. Dr. Cameron looked up from the letter she was reading. "Hello Dr. Cuddy, how are you?" she asked. The other two, who didn't pay attention to the door, greeted her as well.

"I am pretty good, you?" Cuddy replied, taking a seat. "What was the diagnosis of your patient?" She asked. House only asked her to do various tests, but never told her what the diagnosis was.

"There was a growth hormone deficiency." Dr. Cameron said. "Where's House?"

Dr. Cuddy grinned. "Clinic. He seemed to go voluntarily. Then again, he's House, and he already got what I wanted, I think…"

"What did he want? There's no case, so there are no tests." Dr. Foreman asked, now interested. He put his now empty coffee cup down and even Chase stopped doing his crossword puzzle.

"He asked me to go to a play, and I said yes." Dr. Cuddy said, grinning even wider. "It is Romeo and Juliet, so I was a bit shocked at first. I never even knew he _went _to plays."

"He asked you to a play, and you said yes?" Dr. Cameron asked, a grin spreading across her face. "I wonder what this means. I wonder what him asking you means, and what you saying yes means. You two like each other." She was now even more interested than before.

"There's no _way_ they like each other. They bicker too much." Chase said, chuckling and crossing his arms. The crossword puzzle fell to the floor, to be abandoned there for a while.

"Love presents itself in different ways." Dr. Cameron said, gently pushing on his arm. "And, House hasn't loved anybody since Stacy, give him a break." It was her turn to chuckle.

"I don't love him!" Cuddy said, still grinning. Dr. Cameron gave Dr. Cuddy a look. Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman stared right after her.

"Oh you do too love him!" Cameron said, now laughing and pushing on her arm. "I've known you two have liked each other way before then, but this proves it!"

_'Ok, so you are right there, but I'm not saying anything. Well, it's more like a crush.' _Dr. Cuddy thought to herself, chuckling.

-----

I hope you all liked it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both Dr. Cameron and House had gone to Dr. James Wilson's office right after Cuddy left the office and clinic duty was done. Dr. Cameron had arrived first and told Wilson everything that Dr. Cuddy told her. "I think she likes him. You've known her, does he like he-" Dr. Cameron was cut off by the door closing and House entering. "I'll go now." Dr. Cameron said, walking over to Dr. Wilson. "Tell me what he says." She whispered to Wilson, who nodded. Dr. Cameron left a moment later, a grin on her face. She headed toward the clinic, her hour about to begin.

-----

"You like her!" Wilson said as soon as he sat down. House stared at him and sighed. He finally averted his gaze and took some Vicodin.

"I think she likes _me_!" House said. "She accepted the invitation, didn't she?" he looked back at Wilson.

"Well, she could like you, or she could be being nice, or you could have a crush on her because you asked her in the first place!" Dr. Wilson said, standing up and grinning. "I have to go to the clinic, I will see you around." He left his office to go seek out Cameron, leaving House alone. _'I do like her, but like I would tell anybody that.' _House thought to himself.

-----

"Your daughter has PMS, which is premenstrual syndrome. She will be starting her period very soon. I will give you a prescription to help with the PMS." Dr. Cameron said, still in the clinic. She wrote the prescription and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone. She saw Dr. Wilson and motioned him to an empty exam room.

Dr. Cameron and Dr. Wilson walked into the exam room, and she shut the door behind her. "So, what did he say?" she asked immediately after closing the door. She sat on the exam table, a grin on her face.

"He said he thinks that she likes him. I am sure that is true, but he was acting strange. He did look me in the eye, but he averted his gaze a bit, and took some Vicodin. He must like her, but he's not saying anything." Wilson said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Neither did Cuddy." Cameron said. "But I could see it. Just her expressions tell me that." Cameron stood up again. "Thanks for the chat. Now all I need to do is come up with a plan to get even more proof, or even get them to admit it."

Dr. Wilson nodded and they both left the room, and the clinic, both heading to their offices. It was almost time for everybody to punch out. Cameron couldn't go spy at the play, for she didn't have a ticket, but there were plenty of other places to spy. She didn't like the idea of spying, but she needed to figure everything out and make a plan. Once she got anything she deemed important, she would make her plan. Dr. Chase and House were out of the room, but Dr. Foreman was there. "I need your help. I would ask Dr. Chase but I don't know where he is."

Dr. Foreman looked up. "Sure. What do you need?" Dr. Cameron sounded like what she needed was important, when it was only something out of curiosity.

"I need help spying on Cuddy and House. I just know that they like each other, but they aren't saying anything." Dr. Cameron blurted out. She sighed.

"Not going to happen." Foreman said, frowning. "I'm not stupid." He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Fine." She said and walked out of the room to punch out. _'I'll wait by House's place. I won't go directly into it, but I will stay long enough to see their expressions as they are walking in. I know they will be coming here.'_ She thought to herself as she walked out of the room. _'If they go on other dates after this one, I will be certain._ With that, she left the hospital. It was already 5:00. She would start watching at 8:30. The play lasted two hours, so the play would have just ended, and they would get home soon after that. She knew this was extremely wrong, so she would only keep Wilson informed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was 6:30. House and Dr. Cuddy were already waiting for the play to start, already grinning and quietly talking to each other as they waited for the play to start. They were silenced as the play started.

-----

Dr. Cameron had just finished eating dinner. She changed into something different, not wanting the clothes she was wearing to work to get too messed up. A notebook and pencil lay on the table, as well as something House forgot, just in case she got caught. She was now ready to go. She had two hours though, so she tidied up the house.

-----

_'I wonder if Cameron will pull this off. I wasn't going to help, I am not that stupid. If she wants to get herself fired, go ahead, but not me! I don't know how much she will get out of it anyway.' _Dr. Foreman was thinking to himself about Cameron asking him to help her. Everybody seemed to go to him for things like this. Yes, he has a criminal record, but no, he wouldn't go back to that. _'I wish her luck. Cameron wouldn't do this unless she was extremely curious.'_

-----

In Dr. Wilson's case, Dr. Cameron never told her anything about where she was going to do, so he didn't know. _'I hope whatever Cameron comes up with won't get her into trouble. She is a good doctor and I don't want her to get fired because of curiosity. Maybe I should have helped her plan something safe. What am I even thinking? Dr. Cameron is probably reading a book or thinking of a non-invasive plan right now anyway…'_He thought to himself. It wouldn't be like her to get herself into trouble for something like this.

-----

By this time, it was almost 8:30, so Dr. Cameron walked to House's place, saving herself the fear of House seeing her car and know she was here. She arrived at House's place and hid behind a bush, where she could still hear and see what was going on. Finally, House and Cuddy arrived. She could see the grins on their faces, which she wrote down.

"Tonight was great! We should do it again sometime." House said, giving Cuddy a hug, though they were going to go inside anyway. Dr. Cameron wrote that down, with a grin on her face.

"Yeah, we should." Cuddy said with a grin, and after that they walked inside, leaving Cameron alone. She waited a few minutes before following them silently. She got to his door, and leaned in against it.

Dr. Cameron got there a bit after they did, so she didn't hear the whole conversation, but she heard a bit of laughing from Cuddy. "Play a song for me?" she asked.

_'She must be talking about the piano.' _Cameron thought to herself, and then wrote it down, as well as the song. After the song was over, Cameron knocked on the door to return the thing House forgot.

House grumbled as he opened the door. "What?" House asked, and Dr. Cameron held up his Gameboy, which he had meant to take home, but forgot. "I thought I'd lost it, thanks."

Dr. Cameron nodded and said, "I thought I'd come now, for the play might've been over. Well, I should get going now, see you at work." She said, and quickly walked away toward her home.

When she arrived at her own home, she picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's number. Wilson didn't even get a hello out before Dr. Cameron started talking. "I am coming over. I will be there in about five minutes. Bye." She said and hung up the phone. This time she got in her car and drove off to Wilson's. She arrived and knocked on the door. Wilson answered right away and she walked in.

Cameron told him what happened, and Wilson nodded and asked her what she'd do next. "I don't know." Was all she could respond with. "I'll have to think a bit more."

-----

House had just handed Cuddy a glass of wine, which she accepted. House had played lots of songs on his piano, all of which Cuddy applauded. "You know, people are going to question us at work if they find out." Cuddy said, grinning.

"So, that's why we don't act any differently toward each other unless we are alone in a room together." House said with a shrug. There was a long pause as House looked around for something…

"What _are_ you looking for?" Cuddy asked, staring at House, who shook his head with a grin. Cuddy laughed.

"AHA!" House said, finding a CD which he placed in his radio. "Shall I have this dance?" House asked. Cuddy nodded and they danced to many romantic dances.

Cuddy and House never kissed. It was just a friend thing. They liked one another, but didn't know if the other one liked them. They both wished it could be more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She looked into his sea blue eyes once more, wondering if she should really tell him, and how it would affect him, and how it would affect her if he felt differently, or even the same. He stared back into her icy blue eyes. She was the one who called him to her office, and now she couldn't say a thing. Why was she suddenly afraid? He was here. He came faster than he usually did. He had been a little more compliant, but just a little bit, or everybody would suspect something. Of course, she didn't know that Cameron knew about this.

"You called me here a while ago, and you haven't said anything. What's on your mind?" House asked, a hint of concern in his voice. He did have more concern, but if somebody else were to walk in, his secret would be out. He didn't know Cameron knew either, just that she brought his Gameboy to him.

"Well, I have to tell you something, something that would make our lives pure hell if it got out to anybody in the hospital. So, I won't tell you what I need to tell you if you don't promise not to tell anybody!" Cuddy said.

House nodded. "I promise not to tell anybody whatever it is that you have to tell me." He sat down on the couch next to Cuddy.

"House, I like you. I have always liked you. I have never told you or anybody before now. If you don't like me, it's fine." Cuddy said nervously. Her hands were folded on her lap, and she was waiting for an answer.

House was silent for a moment, and Cuddy was growing more nervous, thinking the silence meant that he didn't like her. "I have something to tell you too, something that would also bring hell to our lives. I like you too."

Cuddy's face lit up and she hugged House tightly. When she let go, she said, "We'd better get back to work, I have a meeting in five minutes. See you later." Cuddy said. "By the way, you have a new case." Cuddy handed a file to House and walked out of her office, heading toward the meeting. House grinned and walked out of the room, file in hand.

"20-year-old male, symptoms include, cough, rash, and fever, what is the differential?" House asked. The team rattled off symptoms, and soon there were tests to be done. "Chase, get an MRI, Foreman, check the patient's home. Cameron, stay here, I need to talk to you." Cameron sighed and put down the file.

"I know that you weren't there to return my Gameboy, although that was very nice. I saw your journal, though you did a good job of hiding it. You know something, don't you?" House asked, almost yelling.

"I knew you guys liked each other, although you didn't tell her, and she didn't tell you. You hugged. You said you should do it more often, she agreed. You played the piano for her. I asked Foreman to help spy, but he refused. The only other person who knows anything is Wilson." Cameron said.

"YEAH, ONLY WILSON! BY THE TIME THE DAY ENDS, THE WHOLE HOSPITAL WILL KNOW, AND WE DON'T WANT THAT! MAYBE THAT IS WHY WE TRIED KEEPING IT A SECRET!" House yelled. "Your punishment will be two days of my clinic duty." He glared at her, and she responded b y walking off. _'She should stay out of our damn lives.' _He thought.

-----

By this time, Foreman was back from the patient's house, and he and Cameron were visiting the patient together. "How'd your little talk with House go?" Foreman asked, looking at Cameron. The patient stared at both of them.

"He yelled at me, but I think I found a bit more out from it all. They must like each other. He didn't want anybody knowing their secret, and I don't think them seeing a play together would be a big secret. I am sure anybody can go to a play as friends. That and I got punished with two days of his clinic duty." Dr. Cameron said, sighing. "I'm not that upset though."

"That's exactly why I didn't help you. I knew I would get yelled at and punished, and I didn't want to listen to that crap from him. You got clinic duty, but if we both did it, we probably would have gotten fired. _You _would probably be the one getting fired though, because _you _told me in the first place." Foreman said, crossing his arms.

"You would've been the one to help me." Cameron said, crossing her own arms. "You are capable of making your own decisions. I ask you to help me, you say yes or no. It isn't like I was forcing you with a knife to your neck." She tapped her foot.

"Um, can you two please leave?" The patient asked. The two doctors nodded and walked to House's office. When they got there, neither of them sat next to each other, and Cameron didn't sit near House.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Author: Ok, sorry for the really, really long no-update thing. I needed to install Microsoft Word again. ANYWAY!**

-----

House had long since left. He and Chase had left early, leaving Foreman and Cameron alone in the office, sitting at the differential table. Cameron was at one end and Foreman at the other. Nobody was speaking, but one of them had to break the silence eventually. There was a case, but he hadn't developed any new symptoms, and they'd done their clinic duty, although they could probably do some of House's.

"You're jealous." Foreman said with a smirk, his arms crossed, shaking his head slowly. He had broken the fifteen-minute silence that had come over the room. Cameron sighed and put on a 'You're an idiot' look.

"No I'm not! And even if I was, how do you know? I never stated that I am jealous, and I've never talked to you or anybody else saying I was." Cameron said, crossing her own arms and sighing, staring at Foreman, anger now on her face.

"Well, let's see, you won't sit near him, you are practically spying on him and Cuddy, you asked me for help on spying…shall I go on?" Foreman said, laughing. Cameron muttered something under her breath as she stood up and grabbed her lab coat from the back of her chair, pulling it with more force than intended.

"You're an ass." Cameron said angrily before walking in a fast pace toward the clinic, still muttering under her breath. "I'm covering for House." Cameron said. She remembered that House didn't do his clinic hours today. He didn't do them because of the date with Cuddy; of course, she thought that House was just being House.

"Filling in for House, I assume?" Came Cuddy's voice from across the room. Cameron looked up from the file she had grabbed and nodded. "Don't bother. House _will _do it, or else I might start adding extra hours!" she said with a grin. Dr. Cameron had a slight frown on her face the whole time. "Anything wrong?"

"No." Dr. Cameron said simply, putting down the file. "Never mind, I am not doing his clinic hours." She said and walked out of the clinic, making Nurse Brenda grumble. She was busy enough without having to redo everything.

Dr. Cuddy watched her go, a frown now on her face. "That's strange." Cuddy said, crossing her arms and sighing, walking back into her office. She had paperwork to do, and she wanted to get home at a decent time. The door closed behind her and she got back to work. She needed to talk to House about clinic duty, missing a meeting AND leaving early tomorrow. She was surprised that he didn't want some unneeded test on top of it.

When she arrived back, Foreman was reading a medical journal, so Cameron decided to check some more of House's mail. "Well, we were all supposed to go to a meeting at 1:00 today. Cuddy is going to be on his tail tomorrow."

"If she is as lovesick as you think she is, then she won't." Foreman said, trying to suppress his laugh unsuccessfully. He shook his head again, a wide grin on his face, eyes closed.

"Well, they apparently don't want anybody to know, so she would talk to him. She talked to him about everybody else BEFORE this, and now wouldn't be any different; ESPESCIALLY if there's a secret. Also, she wants him to do his job." Cameron said, anger coming back. "I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Cameron left. Foreman left soon after that.

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the lines, I made a boo-boo and didn't know how to fix it…**

The next morning, everybody was in on time. Of course, Cameron stayed away from Foreman and House. Everybody could hear the door closing and the sound of heels on the rug as Cuddy entered the office. "House, got a minute?" Cuddy asked. "It is nothing big, just the usual things." She said, crossing her arms and grinning ever so slightly.

"Well, if you are talking about your breasts, sure, but if not, then no." House said, making a foolish face, his tongue out, his thumbs in his ears, the rest of his fingers wiggling. Cuddy had to chuckle in spite of herself. Cameron, Foreman, and Chase looked from her to House. They didn't really care what it was about though.

"Well, first of all, you missed a meeting yesterday. I think you might have been hiding somewhere, maybe in the clinic, or somewhere else, playing your Gameboy or watching General Hospital. That means everybody wasn't informed. That meeting was important. Leaving early is the next thing. Your patient could have had a problem, or somebody could have needed you!" Cuddy said.

"I have a phone, don't I?" House said with a grin, his blue eyes staring right into Cuddy's.

Cuddy grinned. "That and, just because we are dating doesn't mean you can skip clinic duty."

**END**


End file.
